


Just breath and says, "you're my soulmate"

by Jaedo_season900



Series: soulmate markhyuck, jaedo and possibly other ships as well [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaedo_season900/pseuds/Jaedo_season900
Summary: Everyone is fated to dream their soulmate when they turned 21. So, when his friends celebrate his birthday at midnight,  mark went to sleep early hoping that he will finally get to find out his soulmate.-----As the day becomes dark, Mark finally spots a guy around his age sitting alone on the rock while watching the sunset. Mark approaches the boy to get a better view of his face and, 'pretty' Mark thought to himself. The sunsets light reflects on the boy pretty face as it makes his golden skin glowing. Mark recognised the boy. He indeed knows who this boy is. His name is lee donghyuck, 20 years old.What would he do when his soulmate turns out to be his mutual enemy.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: soulmate markhyuck, jaedo and possibly other ships as well [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938775
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79
Collections: Soulmate AU





	Just breath and says, "you're my soulmate"

**Author's Note:**

> My first markhyuck fic! hope y'all will enjoy and so sorry for any mistakes.

Everyone is fated to dream their soulmate when they turned 21. So, when his friends finished celebrating his birthday at midnight, mark went to sleep early hoping that he will finally get to find out his soulmate.

On the next day, mark wakes up with the sweats all over his body and his heart thumping hard. Mark takes a deep breath to calm his poor heart as he trying to remember his soulmate that appeared in the dream.

\-----

It was started when Mark wakes up when he hears the sound of the ocean waves were crawling gently to the shore. Mark got up from the sand not even mind to brush off the sand from his pants. Mark keeps walking and walking, nowhere to go and not even a single person was there and doesn’t matter for how many times mark calls out for people, there’s nobody who answers him.

As the day becomes dark, Mark finally spots a guy around his age sitting alone on the rock while watching the sunset. Mark approaches the boy to get a better view of his face and, _pretty_ Mark thought to himself. The sunsets light reflects on the boy pretty face as it makes his golden skin glowing. Mark recognised the boy. He indeed knows who this boy is. His name is lee donghyuck, 20 years old.

“what are you doing? Come and sit beside me” donghyuck breaking the silence. He pats the space beside him. Mark spends no time and sits down beside the boy.

“it’s you” Mark speaks up.

“it’s me. Why? Don’t like it?” donghyuck asks.

“It’s not like that, I’m already expecting that my soulmate is going to be you. Someone who declared I’m your mutual enemy” Mark explains. He hasn’t looked away from donghyuck. He was mesmerised by the boy’s look. For the first time, Mark sees donghyuck put a calm expression towards him instead of hatred.

Mark feels weird. Maybe because Donghyuck turn out to be his soulmate that he feels…complete? He never felt like this before whenever he with the boy. They always fighting and fighting until they were not allowed to sit beside each other. But now, Mark feels like his life is now complete and finally, he can breathe.

“Mark, stop staring. I know that I’m pretty but if you keep staring, I’ll get shy.” Donghyuck’s sweet voice shook Mark from his thoughts.

“I’ve declared you as my mutual enemy, but did you too?” Donghyuck asks.

“I used too. But now, not anymore.” Mark answers the boy’s question as he looks away from Donghyuck and watches the beach that finally getting dark. Mark blinks once and suddenly a fire pit appears in front of them. Mark did not question the sudden appear since it’s a dream after all.

“so, you no longer hate me?” this time, it’s Donghyuck who turns to look at the latter.

Mark chuckles as he looks at donghyuck in the eyes, “I never hated you. I can’t find the reasons to hating on you Hyuck-ah” Donghyuck looks at him with wide eyes, not expecting for Mark to say that.

“but, but the constant fight? I thought you going to hate me.” Donghyuck looks down and plays with his fingers. It’s one of the younger habits whenever he getting nervous.

Mark cups the younger’s face and lifts to faces him, “to be honest, I do not even remember why we’ve been fighting in the first place. We used to be close until you suddenly avoided me. I thought you are the one who hates me.” Mark explains while caresses the boy’s face softly with his thumbs.

“Mark, that was because I lov-“ before Donghyuck can finish his sentences, a strong wind suddenly basting over them, blew off the fire pit and knock both of them down from the rock. Mark trying to gain his vision by searching for Donghyuck but he fails as his vision slowly fade away.

That is why Mark woke up with thumping heart and sweating. “Hyuck-ie..” Mark calls for the name and his voice almost comes out like a whisper.

“good morning, birthday boy!” Jaehyun, his roommate who looks unusually happy especially in the morning barge into his room. Jaehyun approaching Mark and sit down at the edge of his bed, “good dream?” his roommate asks.

Jaehyun is two years older than Mark and he already found his soulmate which is one of Mark senior in Business Faculty. His name is Doyoung. Mark used to get jealous whenever he brought his soulmate to their shared dorm. He has been dreaming to do something exactly like what his roommate did with his soulmate/boyfriend.

Mark remembers when he and Donghyuck used to stay over at his dorm or otherwise to watch movies. Now that he knows that Donghyuck is his soulmate, Mark hopes that his relationship with the younger would back to normal.

“Mark. Hello?” Jaehyun waves his hand to get Mark’s attention who has been ignoring him.

Mark blinks and regains his focus back towards the latter. “oh. Yep, it was a good dream. Kinda..” Mark bitterly says.

“so?” Jaehun quirks his eyebrows.

“it’s..complicated. My soulmate turns out to be Lee Donghyuck” Mark sighs heavily.

“isn’t that better? You two already act like a boyfriend. Both of you are inseparable.” Jaehyun tries to reassure Mark.

“that’s why I told you it is complicated. We are in the bad term right now and I don’t even know why!” Mark groans loudly into his pillow. He is frustrated that he got no idea how to makes things go right back.

“well, it's not a place for me to tell you what to do since it was your job to figure it out. But things were hard for me and Doyoung too. We realised that by avoiding each other not gonna solve the problems. So in the end, we figured the solution together. Now look, our relationship is stronger than how we used to be.” Jaehyun finishes. “communication is the key” the older shows his infamous dimples smile. Only by his smile, people would abandon their soulmate just to be with Jaehyun. Doyoung hyung is one lucky guy.

“Thanks, Jaehyun hyung. You kinda open my heart a bit.” Mark finally can leave his frustrated out from his body as he smiles at the latter.

“Alright, I’m glad then. I need to go to class now, I’ve made you a breakfast since it’s your birthday” Jaehyun winks toward Mark who let out a disgusting noise as he walks out from the room.

Mark decides to let Donghyuck know about his dream. It’s not gonna be that hard right? He just needs to meet the younger and confess everything. He shouldn’t be worry if the younger going to reject him because this is Donghyuck he talking about. The younger never shut up about wanting to meet his soulmate over and over.

So, after the economic class ended, Mark waiting for his other friends to join him at the cafeteria. Mark is not alone as he is now sitting with Donghyuck, his soulmate. So, while waiting for the others to arrive, Mark took this chance to tell the younger.

But before he got to speak, Donghyuck speaks up first, “happy birthday. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there when three of them celebrated your birthday yesterday. I got sick.” Donghyuck says not even spare a glance at the latter.

“it’s alright.” Mark does not believe the younger but he chooses to ignore him. It might cause a fight. He clears his throat before continue, “Donghyuck, you know-“

“Hyung! Happy birthday!” Jaemin suddenly appears and hugging Mark from behind. Mark struggling to releases himself from Jaemin before the younger start to choke him.

“Thanks, but please stop hugging me. you’re choking me” Mark begs while tapping Jaemin’s arms asks to let it go. Mark finally can breath when the younger releases him.

Jaemin walks over the opposite side of the table and sits beside Donghyuck.

“so” Renjun speaks up.

“so?” Mark pretends to be clueless and Renjun smacks Mark’s back loudly. “tell us about the dream!”

“my dream?” Mark takes a spoonful of his fried rice and munches lazily.

“yep, your dream. Did you saw your soulmate? Who is it? Is it a boy or a girl?” Jeno asks and the others except for Donghyuck make a fuss and Mark swears everyone in the cafeteria are looking at them now. He could die because of embarrassment.

This is not what he has planned. He planned to tell Donghyuck when they are alone but now, the idea went doomed. Mark sighs and took a deep breath. He is getting nervous more than he thought.

“my soulmate is-“ before he could finish, Donghyuck getting up from his seat as he took his bag from the ground, ready to go.

“Hyuck, where are you going?” Jaemin asks looking confused along with Mark and the other two.

“toilet. My stomach hurts.” Donghyuck answers coldly.

“does it hurt so much? At least hear out who Mark soulmate is.” Jaemin suggests and his boyfriends nod in unison.

“I don’t care about his soulmate.” Donghyuck deadpanned. Mark notices that the boy been avoiding Mark’s look and walk away. Mark swallow his food down forcibly, bitter by Donghyuck’s words.

“what- Hyuck-ah!” Renjun calls out for the boy but he already walks away. “Mark, don’t mind him. You know that Donghyuck is a bit grumpy nowadays that the exam weeks are near.” Renjun reassures Mark whose his face expressions get darker.

“yeah, exam weeks. How many exam weeks he got for the whole 2 semesters?” Mark says bitterly as he also gets up from his seat and carries his backpack before walkout from the cafeteria. Leaving the trio behind.

\-----

Believe it or not, it has been a week since he lasts saw Donghyuck. Even during economic class, Donghyuck is nowhere to be seen. Mark is no longer angry but he is desperate to meet his soulmate. The uneasy feeling that he got when the younger is not beside him for a week makes him feels like he is living in hell.

And now, those feelings make Mark sick and he is now laying on his bed. Today, it was Jaehyun’s boyfriend, Doyoung turn to take care of him. Jaehyun, Doyoung and his friends are together been take a turn to watch over him. Mark at first insisted that he can take care of himself as he claims that he is a grown-ass man but he was proven wrong by his body when Mark eventually passed out from puking too much.

_Knock, knock_. Someone lightly knocking his door and Mark assumes that it was doyoung. But when the door finally open, it was Renjun instead. “hey,” the smaller greets the latter.

Mark tiredly nod to greet Renjun back. He got no energy to speak or move his body. Renjun closes the door and approaching Mark by sitting down on the chair that Doyoung has left a while ago.

“How are you doing? Getting better?” Renjun asks. He places his palm on Mark’s sweaty forehead and flinched when the older body temperature seems like it goes up that the last time he visited Mark.

“Mark hyung, this is not a normal fever anymore.” The younger looks concern towards Mark. “Wait a minute, let me check your temperature.” Renjun took the thermometer from the nightstand and put into Mark’s mouth. Then, he took out the thermometer as he gasps when the thermometer shows an abnormal temperature for someone who only catches a cold.

“Mark hyung, I think you need to tell me who your soulmate is,” Renjun suggests.

“is that matter?” Mark hopes that the younger can hear his soar voice.

“yes. Tell me who is it, and I will find him or her to meet you.” The younger explains as he places a cold towel on Mark’s forehead. Hoping that it will help to reduce the high temperature.

“it’s Donghyuck” Mark confesses. Renjun surprisingly did not look surprised by his confession.

“did he know?”

“no. He has been avoiding me ever since my birthday”

“I’ll bring him.” Renjun gets up from the chair.

“no need, Injun-ah. He won’t come.” Mark trying to stop Renjun by grabs the younger’s hand but Renjun slowly releases his hands from the latter weak grasp.

“he will. I will threaten him or something, but he will come.” Renjun reassures Mark and he just nods, too tired to protest. Mark watches the younger walkout from the room before he drifts to sleep.

\-----

“Lee Donghyuck!” Renjun bursts into the door and he spots Donghyuck curls himself into the ball. Renjun approaches Donghyuck and he stops when he heard sniffing sound from the latter.

“Hey, are you crying?” he patted Donghyuck’s back to calm the crying boy down.

Donghyuck looks up, “how _hiccup_ Mark _hiccup again_ hyung?” his eyes are swollen and red for crying too much. Renjun wonders for how many hours his poor friend been crying.

“if you want to know so bad, go visit him. Mark hyung can barely move his fingers.” Renjun told his friend. Hyuck opens his mouth to close them back.

“what is it, hyuckie?”

Donghyuck looks down and plays with his fingers before speak up, “ I, I love him.” the sudden confession does not shocking Renjun. He already knows, his boyfriends know, and even Mark’s roommate and his boyfriend know. But he didn’t say anything to Donghyuck.

“That was the reason that been holding you back from visiting him?” Renjun asks and continue when Donghyuck nods his head. “and also why you’ve been cold to him? the constant fighting? It’s all because you thought that you make a mistake by loving him when he might not be your soulmate?” Renjun figures out the problem. He sighs heavily when his friend nodded for every question he asked.

“you know, Mark hyung been waiting for you to visit him. He misses you” Renjun speaks in a soft tone.

“did he told you? That he misses me?” Donghyuck quirks his eyebrows.

Renjun is not sure for how many times he has been sighing because of his friend stupidity. “I know him. I know you. Hell, even though Mark didn’t say anything, everyone would see through him. The older is not being subtle at all when it comes to hiding his feelings. I’m surprised that you can’t figure that out, Hyuck.” The smaller finally stop talking and lay his back on the bed. Leaving Donghyuck alone with his thoughts.

“When the three of you start dating, aren’t you all scared? What if Jeno and Jaemin turn out to not be your soulmate?” Donghyuck breaks the silence.

“Well, we believe that to know your soulmate, we don’t have to wait until we become 21 but instead, the happiness and completeness that we felt when we with each other that makes both Jeno and Jaemin become my soulmates,” Renjun explains.

“How can you be so sure?” Donghyuck also lay his back beside Renjun and join his smaller friend to staring on the ceiling.

“because we believe it. Let me ask you the same thing, are you sure and believe that you and Mark hyung love each other?” Renjun turns his head to look at the latter, waiting for a response.

“I don’t know.” Donghyuck simply answers, still not looking away from his room ceiling.

“Alright then. By the way, he has told me who his soulmate is.” Renjun suddens confession makes Donghyuck jolted up. Looking down towards his friend with wide eyes.

“he, h..he told you?” Donghyuck asks, stumbled on his words.

“you want to know?” Donghyuck nods hesitantly.

“go ask him by yourself.” Renjun immediately wakes up from the bed and walkout from the room ignoring his friend’s groans.

“got meet him, Donghyuck. Even though Mark does not turn out to be your soulmate, doesn’t mean that you have to end your friendship with him. It was too good to let it go.” Renjun says before closing the door.

\-----

Mark feels like shit. His fever hasn’t gone down and he can’t attend any of the classes for a week. He sighs heavily. There will be a lot of things he needs to catch up on his studies once he gets well.

_Knock, knock._ the sudden noise catches Mark’s attention back into reality. “can I come in?” somebody asks from the outside of the door. He sounds like Donghyuck, but maybe it was just his imagination since he has been missing the younger for a week now.

“Mark hyung?” the owner of the voice opens the door and it turns out that Mark is right. It is Donghyuck, his soulmate. Suddenly, Mark’s body feels lighter and even though he still feels like shit, he at least can move his tired body.

“Donghyuk? Hyuckie, is that you?” Mark vision is not that worse but since the person, he been waiting for is standing in his room, he can’t believe his eyes. Mark reaches for his sunglasses to see the younger better.

Mark hears a giggle from the younger when he wears his sunglasses in the wrong way. “Hyuck? Come and sit here.” Mark pats the space on his small bed and he moves a bit to give more space for the younger to sit.

“how about your health?” Donghyuck asks. He is now sitting beside mark but sits opposite from the older to face him.

“I’m getting better, I guess?” Mark answers with a question mark at the end.

Donghyuck just nods and nervously playing with his fingers. Mark notices that whenever the younger plays with his finger, it’s either he is nervous or guilty about something, or both. Both of them didn’t say any words as they stayed in quiet comfortable silence. Mark realised that he has been missing this comfortable surrounding between them for so long. Ever since the younger been avoiding him and those constantly fight, never once they make peace.

“I missed you,” Mark confesses. He has been dying to meet the younger and now he spent no time to tell Donghyuck that he misses him.

“I- do you? You don’t hate me?” Donghyuck looks up to look at Mark with glassy eyes. The boy looks like he close to tears and can start crying in no time.

Mark moves closer to the younger to comfort him. He put his hands on the younger’s hands and hold them tightly. “why would I hate you? No man would ever hate their soulmate.” That’s it. There, he has done it. Mark waiting for the response from Donghyuck and he panic when the younger suddenly crying. The younger plopped down his head on Mark’s lap and crying again but louder. Mark is confused, but his hand already patting Donghyuck’s back trying to calm the younger down.

“there, there. Is it that disappointing that I turned out to be your soulmate?” Mark trying to crack a joke. He hopes it worked though.

Well, it doesn’t. The younger looks up and gives him a deadly glare.

“it’s not like that!” Donghyuck hits Mark on the shoulder for every word he saying.

“Hyuck, stop. I’m still sick you know.” Mark says and the younger automatically stop hitting Mark and mumbled small ‘I’m sorry’ while pouting.

“I’m not disappointed.”

“That was a joke, Hyuck.” The older explains and whimper when Donghyuck hit him again. “alright, alright. I’m sorry. Stop hitting me please.” Mark grabs Donghyuck’s wrist to stop.

When Donghyuck finally calms down, they are both now giggling like high school girls talking about their crush. Mark and Donghyuck are now laying on the bed, cuddling. Mark put his head on the younger chest while Donghyuck plays with Mark’s greasy hair. Even though it’s kinda gross for him to play someone’s hair especially when they haven’t wash them for a week, but Donghyuck pays no mind. It’s his soulmate’s after all.

After a long comfortable silence, Mark speaks up, “Hyuck, why you suddenly turned cold to me? The others said that you just being stressed because the exam week is near, but I don’t believe it. I know you. I’m your best friend..and your soulmate.”

Donghyuck stops playing with Mark’s hair and the older groans, a signal for him to continue playing.

“I’m did not turned cold towards you for no reason. I just,” Donghyuck stops at the mid-sentence trying to figure the right words to say. “I just, I guess I’m running away.”

“running away from what? From me? Did you afraid that when I turned 21, I wouldn’t be your soulmate? Because you love me?” Mark asks. Donghyuck immediately releases Mark from his hold and jolted up in sitting position. He surprises and wonders how did the older figured it.

“How did you know?” Donghyuck simply asks.

“simple. First, you not being subtle at all and second, Jaemin.” Mark gives his reasons not bothered by the younger reaction. “come back” he pulls Donghyuck back into the sleeping position.

“Jaemin, that fucker. I knew it, I shouldn’t tell him anything.” Donghyuck groans loudly and hides his face on the crook of Mark’s neck. “so, he told you that I have a huge crush on you?” he asks, still not looking up. Too embarrassed to do so.

Mark laughing out loud. “yea, he told me. That was when I realised I have feelings for you too and know that you are going to be my soulmate.” Mark calmly explains with his soar voice but weirdly calming for Donghyuck that he almost drifts to sleep.

“you’ve known?” Donghyuck can feel the older nod his head. Donghyuck suddenly remember when Renjun mention about believe on- “wait, did you believe it too?” Donghyuck whips his head to face the sleepy older.

“hm? Believe what? Be more specific please.” Mark demands.

“Renjun told me before that to know who our soulmate is, we will find happiness and completeness whenever we with someone that we love. Is that why you were so sure that you are my soulmate?” Donghyuck now understands. He wonders why it took so long for him to realised about everything.

“Yup,” Mark answers him sleepily. He could fall asleep anytime but since his soulmate still in confusion, he bears it.

“don’t just yup me. Tell me more.” Donghyuck whining shaking the older by his shoulder. Mark put up both of his hands to surrender. “okay, okay.” He clears his soar throat before continue, “you know, we are all have been fated to dream about our soulmate when we turn 21. But that’s not exactly true because once we have found someone that we love and knew that we were already loving each other, we can feel and believe that we are soulmates. The dream happens just to be…hmm, our second awaken?” Mark finishes explaining to the younger who looks more ease and relax.

“did you get in now?” the older grabs Donghyuck waist and bring him close to his body.

“I am. But there’s one more thing that quite hard for me to catch up.”

“what is it, baby?” Mark asks and unintentionally makes Donghyuck flustered by a sudden nickname.

“why I can’t feel it that you are not my soulmate? That is why it makes me avoided you for a long time” He asks. Mark releases his grip from the younger waist to cups his face. “I’m sorry babe, I know you are smart but you are stupid when it comes to your feelings.” Donghyuck quirks his eyebrows and before he could pinch Mark on the shoulder, the older continue. “you’re not trying to believe. That’s the point”

_Oh_. Now all the questions and curiosity are answered. All the things that Renjun said now make sense. Donghyuck felt guilty towards the older for being the caused of misunderstandings between them. If he did not suddenly turn cold towards Mark, maybe their relationships wouldn’t get soured and the older will never fall sick. He’s too busy to realise that he is the one who in the fault and god, oh god, what if Renjun did not go to confront him to meet the older yesterday? Would Mark hyung gonna dying? He remembers when his friend said that the older barely can move his finger-

“stop it” the low voice shook him from his thoughts. Mark told him to stop even though Donghyuck got no idea what he supposes to stop.

“stop being idiot it is,” Mark says. The older sounds like he knows what Donghyuck been thinking in his head.

“what- don’t call me an idiot! That’s my job to say the word to you.” Donghyuck protests. “besides, how the hell you seems like you can read my mind?”

“that’s why I said, stop being an idiot. I’m your soulmate for god sake.” Mark rolls his eyes. “Besides, stop being guilty too. You’ve done nothing wrong.” They looking at each other in the eyes. Donghyuck didn’t miss the loving look on the older eyes towards him. He truly didn’t deserve the older after what he has done.

Mark sigh deeply by Donghyuck’s thoughts. “no, you deserve me, and I deserve you. So, stop feeling guilty like you accidentally kill me or something.” He nags at Donghyuck who pouted his lips by the older scolding.

_I do though. If I didn’t meet you, you might be dead already._ Donhyuck thought to himself. “well, you are. But look, you are here sleeping beside me and I haven’t died yet. So basically, you also saved me.” Mark reassures Donghyuck.

“Stop reading my mind! It’s not fair that I Can’t your mind yet because I have to wait until I turn 21.” Donghyuck pouted harder. He can’t wait to turn 21 to dream of the older and have the ability to read his mind. Donghyuck watches the sleepy Mark and before he going to let the older sleep, Donghyuck kisses Mark’s chapped lips and says, “Say it again.” Donghyuck wants Mark to say it again to him. But this time, his heart is ready and opened.

“Okay,” Mark softly giggles towards the younger adorable demands. Even though he has said it before, he doesn’t know why he gets nervous this time.

Mark pulls younger closer to him. He kisses every mole on the younger golden skin and then looks at his soulmate with sparkling eyes.

_Alright, Mark. Just breath, and says_ “you’re my soulmate.” There he said it.

After the confession, Donghyuck looks happier and so do Mark. The loneliness that he used to felt when the younger was away from him is now replaced with the completeness.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comments below.
> 
> visit or follow my twitter @peachbunny7726


End file.
